Partners
by lrigD
Summary: Wanda's thoughts on Ian during an unspecified time in the future - think anything you want! R&R. Thanks to Eve Royal for the title!


**_Ok, so the title sucks, the story probably sucks as well, but I just had to get this out of my system. I finished The Host quite shortly ago, and it's such a beautiful book. Really - at the beginning I was a bit sceptical, but it just gets better. And so sad as well._**

**_So these are Wanda's thoughts on Ian. I know, very cliched, but I don't care. As I said, I just had to get it out of my system._**

**_I have a feeling that the grammar is off on this piece, but I haven't got a beta yet and I'm not native English. Plus, I've only just started school again, and let's just say, the English lessons aren't very motivating to learn grammar._**

**_Anyways, I'm rambling. Enjoy this ... well... let's be polite and call it a story!_**

* * *

What they had was nothing like any human had ever experienced, she was sure. After all, what human had fallen in love with an alien inside another woman's body?

When she thought back to those days, she was amazed they had gotten through it so well, she and Mel. It had been so confusing, these human emotions, so much stronger than anything she'd every experienced on any planet. Mel had told her that being in love with two people at the same time did occur, but not in the form they had had. Not with a body and a soul separated, and yet both of them loving different people. It was confusing, unsettling.

But everything was better now. Though she had initially been angry at Doc for breaking his promise, she now was grateful for it. How could she have thought she could live –_be_– without Ian? He was the one person, the one thing she had permanently been missing in all her years of life. A counterpart. Someone to put her on fire, to ease her, to love her and to honour her. Someone who simply belonged with her.

The first time she had been with him in her new body had been strange and yet so familiar. It had been an entirely new experience to not hear a second voice in her head all the time. And while she found she missed Mel, it did have some advantages. Mel was still there – just not in the same body. They were friends, good friends. Mel told her what she needed to know about the humans, the way their bodies and minds worked. Mel took care of her in those first, disturbing moments.

Being alone had another advantage to her, and she had been very aware of that fact when she had first met with Ian again. She had known things would change – there was no one to object, not from the inside. She was free to feel whatever she wanted, or would, feel.

So when he had run his hand up her arm, she had closed her eyes at the sensation of pleasure going through her new body. Her own pleasure, not shared with anyone but the one who was giving the pleasure. She had wondered what it would be like – _more_. She had blushed at the thought, and Ian, noticing, had grinned. He had known exactly what she was thinking about. "Dirty mind?" he had asked sweetly. She hadn't answered, keeping her eyes closed. He had grinned again, then he had proceeded to make those thoughts reality.

It had been good. It hurt less than she had thought from the information she had received. But she was convinced it could have been better – she needed to be better acquainted with this body first.

It had been hard for Ian, who could hardly keep his hands off her. A strange experience. She had felt it before in Melanie's body, but those were Mel's emotions – though also her own, but she wasn't human, she didn't feel that way. Now, all alone in a new body, the feelings started to be her own. Pleasure, love, lust… she had experienced them and she had learnt how hard they were to control.

Now they had settled into a pace she enjoyed – not too fast, not too slow. Of course, privacy had been an issue in the cave, but they had found a way around it. There was always some remote place where they could talk and do the things lovers do. She liked it this way. Life was good. Most humans had accepted her, though some were considerably warmer than others. But that was logical, she thought, and she didn't really mind. She hardly even noticed, her mind being occupied with other things…

_Ian_. She heard the familiar footsteps approaching, and quickly sat up from her slumped position. He walked into the dark room, giving her a peck on her cheek before he sat down next to her. "Hey Wanda," he said quietly, caressing her cheek. "I missed you."


End file.
